Marie and Honoka's Cute, Sexy Christmas
by jojoDO
Summary: Just two cute girls, spending the cozy holidays together... and they wouldn't have it any other way. Merry Christmas!


**I know, I know. Last minute. Just like freaking Halloween. But whatevs, it was a long day. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

Marie Rose liked to spend Christmas the same way every other believer in that holiday did: with a warm environment, a roaring fire, presents under the tree, sweet baked goodies... and the person she held most dear to her.

As cold as it was, however, Marie was wearing something quite ironic to the climate. She was clad in naught but a humble green bikini, which did its best to compliment her petite figure while still remaining modest. She was also wearing a red Santa hat, nestled comfortably on her head. To complete the holiday look was a pair of red and green Christmas socks, which went all the way up to her knees.

At the moment, she was just relaxing in the living room by the fireplace. She was currently by herself, but with good reason; her dear companion had gone to the kitchen to fetch them a treat.

"Hey HOOOOONKS! Where's my eggnog?!" she whined.

"Coming~" a female voice echoed from the kitchen.

Marie sat eagerly on the soft living room floor, putting her hands near the fire to let the comfortable sensation course through her skin. She was getting a little... just the TINIEST bit impatient...

"Cmon, you're missing out on the fire!"

"Don't worry... I got something special for you~"

Marie's eyes widened with eagerness as her best friend and lover Honoka emerged from the kitchen, wearing a red bikini much like Marie's as well as the same Santa hat and socks. The bikini top failed to do the same job as Marie's did, however, as a MASSIVE amount of cleavage was bursting from the middle thanks to Honoka's immense bosom. There was something strange in her bikini top, though... some kind of strange object?

"Uhhh... what's that in your boobies?" Marie asked with a goofy grin.

"That's your eggnog, silly~" Honoka giggled.

Honoka slowly lowered herself down, revealing a teeny glass wedged between her breasts, filled with the thick white liquid. Her cleavage firmly held the glass in place, preventing it from falling out of it's warm, soft resting place between her breasts.

"Hee hee, you're so silly Honks~"

"Go ahead and enjoy~" Honoka cooed, placing a hand on each breast to hold them steady in Marie's face.

Marie's face lit up. "R-really? Okay, here goes~"

Marie lowered her face into Honoka's cleavage, eliciting immediate giggles from the pinkette as soon as she felt it tickle her boobs. Marie giggled loudly as well as she clutched the glass in her teeth and gently removed it from Honoka's boob crevasse. With the glass firmly in her teeth, she tilted her head back and let the sweet creamy substance trail down her throat.

"Mmmmmm~"

Marie wiped her face and set the glass down. "Ahhhhhh! Hahahahaha~"

And then, Marie's next surprise came when Honoka stood up. "I've also got candy canes~"

Honoka turned around and bent over, revealing several candy canes dangling from her red thong, bouncing against her abundant white butt cheeks.

"Ohhh my~" Marie gasped.

"Go ahead, take your pick~"

Marie giggled again as she leaned in and pressed her face against Honoka's warm butt cheek, sliding her tongue upwards to add extra seduction. When she reached the string of Honoka's thong bikini bottom, she used her teeth to snatch out the candy cane closest to her lips.

They shared a few more giggles before sitting down on the floor, Marie with her candy cane and Honoka with a glass of eggnog.

"Was the eggnog tasty?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah, it was good~"

Marie looked down at her own chest with sadness. "Hmmm... too bad you can't drink yours from my teeny little boobies..."

"No... but I can do this~"

"AHHH!"

Marie squealed when Honoka gently pushed her to the ground and poured her eggnog all over her abdomen.

"HAHAHAHA! Ahhhh Honks that's cold!"

Honoka leaned down and started slurping the eggnog out of Marie's navel, making the blonde almost cry with laughter. But there were a few moans also mixed in with those giggles, especially as Honoka used her tongue to lick Marie clean of the eggnog.

HAHAHAHAHAH! Ahhh... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh~"

As Honoka finished, she didn't get up... she instead draped her legs completely over Marie until she was straddling and resting on top of her blonde lover, face to face, her Santa hat danging on her nose.

"...You're my best friend~" Honoka whispered passionately. "I love you~"

"I...I love you too Honoka. I'm so happy to spend Christmas with you. You're the most special person to me~" Marie responded back.

Honoka closed the few inches of distance between their faces and their lips met. Everything else was shut out at that moment as the two lovers rolled around on the living room floor, warmed from the fireplace as well as their bodies pressed against each other. Their lips danced passionately, their hands exploring whatever they could touch. They consummated their romantic Christmas evening right there... a mistletoe appropriately hanging high on the ceiling above them.

 **THE END**


End file.
